Grip rings are used by people in wheelchairs. Typically, the grip ring is attached to one or both of the wheels of the wheelchair. The user of the wheelchair can grip the grip ring so as to accelerate and put the wheelchair in motion. The user can also grip the grip ring to decelerate or brake, thereby stopping the motion of the wheelchair.
The nature and types of grip rings can vary depending on the wheelchair being used and its intended application. For example, a grip ring for a wheelchair used in the sport of wheelchair rugby may not be the same as the grip ring of a wheelchair intended for everyday use.
International patent application WO 2004/030595 A2 relates to a two-piece and one-piece cover for a grip ring. The two-piece cover includes a soft, resilient inner pad and an outer sleeve enclosing the inner pad. The one-piece cover includes a soft, resilient inner pad and an outer layer permanently attached to the inner pad. Both the one-piece and two-piece covers can be removed from or installed on the grip ring.
UK patent application GB 2 453 944 A relates to an auxiliary ring structure for a hand-propelled wheelchair. The structure includes a ring made of plastic material. A number of grip sections protrude inwardly from the ring, are spaced from each other, and have outer diameters larger than that of the ring. Each grip section may be wrapped and secured with a pad, held in place by means of fixtures and corresponding holes, for the user to grasp in a comfortable way.
Other documents in this field which are known the Applicant include: CN 201668617 U; CN 2275529; DE 20 2005 003 798 U1; EP 1 424 054 A1; GB 2 122 144 A; GB 2 343 662 A; and WO 00/18346.